Haven't Gone Out Of Style Yet
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Bella and Jestro face a dilemma with the Lego children being misplaced, the solution lies at the Grant Mansion. Done as a request for Generalhyna. :)


**Generalhyna, who owns Bella, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and I only own Rachel and Megan. "The Lego Movie" belongs to its respective owners and all other mentioned characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Haven't Gone Out Of Style Yet**

Agent Venom let out a sigh as he carried the Lego child he had found back to the Toon Detective Protectors headquarters. The child had been abandoned and alone in an alleyway not far from headquarters and he was wondering why.

He had heard from some other agents that they had found a few other Lego children abandoned too. Questions ran through his head as he carried the child to the top floor and into Bella's huge office.

The leader of the Toon Detective Protectors was going over a few files with Jestro when they saw their teammate come in with the child. "Another one?" Bella asked in astonishment.

"Why is this happening?" Jestro asked as he accepted the young child from Agent Venom and got him set up with some toys.

"I don't know, but he wasn't too far away from here," said Venom. "What do you think, Bella?"

She stood up. "Well, with most of our team out on another assignment, I think we need some fresh minds on this one," she said. "Jestro, why don't you and I head over to the Grant Mansion?"

The Nexo Knight agreed and Agent Venom said he'd stay with the Lego child and round up the other Lego children they had found.

"Good luck," he said to them.

* * *

Rachel was looking over a small booklet while putting together some Lego pieces to make a dolphin. It wasn't easy, considering the booklet was on how to make a chariot, but she was using her imagination and experimenting a bit too.

Beside her, her young niece Megan was creating one of the Hero Factory warriors. "These Legos aren't quite the same as the ones you played with when you were my age, right Auntie?" She asked.

"That's right," Rachel said with a smile. "My Legos were the ones in the old popcorn tins that you and your cousins play with. These ones a a bit more modern."

"How come you were into Legos, Auntie?"

Rachel smiled at her. "Well, I guess it was because I like to create things," she said. "Legos were also one of the best ways to create robots."

"Robots? Like Uncle Ultimate Echo Echo?" Megan asked.

"Similar," Rachel said. "My robot creations were more boxlike."

The doorbell rang and Rachel answered the door. "Bella. Jestro, come in," she said with a smile.

"Aunt Bella! Uncle Jestro!" Megan said happily and hugged them.

The two visitors smiled at the little girl before turning to Rachel. "Rachel, we need some help," said Bella. "Are any of the aliens around?"

"Frankenstrike, Alien X, Upgrade, and Rook are here," Rachel said. "What happened? Did a case go wrong?"

"Worse," said Jestro. "We've got a case with more questions than answers."

Rachel had them sit in the living room and then she called the aliens to the living room. Megan went back to her creation and Jestro noticed. "Who's that there?" He asked.

Megan held him up. "Furno. From Hero Factory," she said. "He's my favorite."

Bella chuckled. "He's neat, isn't he?" She asked. "I'll tell him he's got a fan here when I see him."

"He'll be thrilled to hear that," said Jestro.

Rachel soon returned with the aliens and Bella explained to them what happened and hoped the aliens could provide some ideas.

"Well, I've been working on my portal devices," he said. "If I could find the coordinates to the Lego world, we might be able to see what's going on."

Alien X stood up. "I could create a portal window," he said. "That way we'd know what's going on before jumping into the portal first. No offense, Frankenstrike."

"None taken," said the scientist. "I was actually going to ask if you could do that."

"What is your world like, Jestro?" Upgrade asked.

"Basically, a world built from Legos," said Jestro. "Very colorful, similar to this world."

Megan stood up suddenly and went over to Rook. "Uncle Rook, remember when I used to go to that school, before Auntie Rachel decided that me and my cousins should be homeschooled?" She asked.

The Revonnahgander lifted his niece up into his lap. "Yes, I remember," he said. "Why?"

"Well, when the other kids would ask me what I wanted for birthday gifts or for Christmas, I told them that I wanted Lego sets and they told me that Legos were stupid," said Megan.

"They were wrong, Megan," said Rachel. "How do you think some construction workers or architects started out?"

Megan looked at her Lego creation in her hand. "Legos?" She asked.

"That and building blocks," Jestro said with a smile.

Rachel's eyes suddenly widened and she jumped up. "Wait. I think Megan just hit the nail on the head," she said.

"I did?" The young girl asked.

Bella cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like Megan said, the bullies didn't like Legos. They liked electronics and video games are very popular today, along with the latest game consoles," said Rachel.

"Or phone games," Bella said suddenly and then her eyes widened. "I think I get Rachel's point."

"Could these Lego children be popping up in this world because fewer and fewer children play with Legos?" Rachel asked.

"Or the children who do play with Legos abandon them for other things?" Bella asked.

Megan sat up in her uncle's lap. "But I like playing video games too, but I also like playing with Legos and blocks," she said.

Upgrade then sat up. "Rachel, you mentioned how a few years back, instead of electronics, some of the major store workers mentioned that toys were making a comeback?" He asked.

"Yes, they did," Rachel said. "But with newer games coming out, both the toy business and video game business are competing."

Frankenstrike and Alien X stood up. "Let's go get that machine working," said the scientist alien.

When they examined the portal window Alien X created, they were shocked to see that Megan had been right. A lot of children were abandoning Legos for electronics and for each child that did that, a Lego child disappeared from the Lego world and ended up elsewhere. "This isn't good," Rachel said.

"What are we going to do, Jestro? We need to get those kids back to Lego land," said Bella.

"But only I can enter there right now," he said. "Remember what happened after Lego world was nearly destroyed?"

Bella nodded and Rachel looked up. "Wait, you guys mean…"The Lego Movie"…was real? That really happened?" She asked.

"Yes," said Jestro.

Alien X and Frankenstrike looked at each other and nodded. "Rook, Upgrade," said Alien X. "Let's combine our minds."

That was Alien X's way of suggesting they bring all ideas to the table and make one big idea. "What does he mean?" Bella asked Rachel.

"It means they've got a plan," Rachel answered her.

Alien X came down later and handed a transport device to Jestro. "This is a duplicating transporter," he said. "It should stop the Lego children from being misplaced."

Jestro looked a bit doubtful. "My kind needs someone to believe and like us too," he said.

"I do, Uncle Jestro," said Megan. "And I know my cousins do too."

He smiled down at her and then had an idea. "Megan, can you do something for me?"

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

Bella paced her office and jumped when the door opened and Jestro came in. "Hello, beautiful," he said.

She blushed a bit. "Oh, you," she said with a smile. "So…what happened?"

Jestro smiled. "The kids at the Grant Mansion happened," he said. "Along with the transport device the aliens gave us, those kids have impressed the leaders of my world with that message Megan came up with."

"What message was that?" Bella asked.

Jestro played a video recorder and Megan's voice came out of it. _"Lego world, you guys haven't gone out of style yet."_

Bella smiled as she heard some of the other children's voices and she looked at Jestro. "Megan was right," she said.

Jestro smiled. "I'm so glad we have friends like that," he said, presenting a pink-colored rose to her. "And that I have a great friend like you."

Bella smiled and accepted the rose. "What are friends for?" She asked.

He nodded. "You, everyone here, and the Grant Mansion inhabitants prove that to be true," he said.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
